When Kibum Is Your Boyfriend
by queensterkim
Summary: Saat menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Keybum memberinya begitu banyak cobaan, Jinki memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah surat, untuk semua Lockets di seluruh dunia  a/n: sorry, I'm not good in summary   v  mind to RnR ? it's yaoi BTW


**Title: When Kibum is Your Boyfriend…**

**Rate: G**

**Pairing: Onkey**

**Genre : Fluff-ish**

* * *

><p>Huah, dah lama ak main kesini ^^ well aku re post FF, and OnKey of course<strong><br>**

Humm ini sebenernya cuma OnKey Fanfic yang aku repost dari LJ orang ^^

awalnya aku baca ini FF dari english ver nya, pas aku izin sama authornya buat ngetranslate wah ternyata dia udah ada versi bahasa Indonesia L, hahahahah

Ini FF Onkey salah satu FF favorite ku deh beneran *wink*

Eng vers : .#cutid

Ind vers : .#cutid1

For Fanny : Thank's dear udah ngijinin aku buat cop pas FF kamu mueheheheheh *hug + poppo*

For All Readers : Happy Reading ^^ and don't forget to drop your review as appreciate for the Author (dan juga saya yang meng copy paste *di injek*)

* * *

><p>Dear Lockets all around the world,<p>

Sebelum kalian membaca surat ini, aku hanya ingin meluruskan, bahwa aku menulisnya bukan untuk menjatuhkan nama baik orang yang akan kubicarakan ini di depan kalian.

Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan.

Hanya itu.

Surat ini kutulis setelah sekian banyak tekanan dari kalian kepadaku. Betapa kalian menatapku seolah-olah aku baru saja merebut permen dari seorang bayi—kalian menganggapku jahat. Akui saja.

Surat kaleng, cecaran di internet, terror-terror, semuanya. Aku tahu.

Jujur, sekuat apapun aku mencoba menulikan telingaku, hinaan dan caci maki kalian tetap terdengar, malah semakin kencang. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku akui itu.

Aku hanya ingin meluruskan, bahwa iri kepadaku merupakan hal yang salah. benar-benar salah.

Gaah, aku sudah tidak mau lagi berbasa-basi.

Langsung saja kita mulai…

"Ketika Kim Kibum menjadi kekasihmu…"

Pasti kalian yang diluar sana pernah membayangkan, bagaimana seandainya seorang The Almighty Kim Keybum adalah kekasihmu.

Boleh kutebak apa yang kalian pikirkan?

Jalan-jalan berdua ditaman? piknik di pantai? Atau bahkan makan bekal buatannya berdua?

Apa kalian membayangkan senyum manisnya yang selalu ditebar saat dipanggung? Atau sikapnya yang sangat perhatian?

Hemm…

Wajah manis, sikap yang mudah khawatir dan sangat perhatian, senyuman yang menggoda dan tatapan yang melumpuhkan. Empat hal itu lah senjata utama diva ini dalam menjerat mangsanya.

Tapi sebelum kalian berkhayal terlalu jauh, biar kuceritakan bagaimana ketika seorang Kim Kibum menjadi kekasihmu…

1. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan pernah mengharapkan suara lembutnya mengalun hanya untukmu. Dia akan terus mengkritik apapun yang menurutnya salah. Dia takkan diam saja saat kau lupa membawa bekalmu dan mengomel sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

2. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan pernah berharap senyumannya akan tersungging setiap hari untuk menyambutmu. Dia akan terus merengut tentang bagaimana caramu memperlakukannya. Dia akan marah saat kau mencoba untuk memeluknya dari belakang, atau saat kau menggenggam tangannya erat didepan umum. Ia akan menggeram dan meninggalkanmu sendirian…

3. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa tidur dengan tenang setiap malamnya. Ia akan selalu menyusup kedalam kamarmu untuk memeriksa apakah kau sudah memasukkan buku sesuai jadwal atau apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu dengan baik. Ia akan terus mengomel sampai kau berpikir takkan bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena mendengar omelannya.

4. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan mengharapkan ia akan meminjamkan sarung tangannya saat kau menggigil kedinginan. Ia akan terus bicara tentang bagaimana lemahnya tubuhmu sampai akhirnya kaupun terlelap karena mendengarnya.

5. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan harap ia akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan—bahkan di hari ulang tahunmu sekalipun— dia akan terus menceramahimu tentang betapa pentingnya menghemat uang.

6. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan harap bahwa ia akan tersenyum saat melihat hadiah ulang tahun darimu, bahkan jika kau membelikannya semua benda yang berwarna pink sekalipun! Ia akan menghela napasnya dan menceramahimu tentang seleramu yang begitu aneh dalam membelikan hadiah ulang tahun. Dan mengkritik disana-sini seolah semua yang kau berikan adalah sampah.

7. Dan ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, jangan pernah mengharapkan wajah sedihnya saat kau meminta untuk mengakhiri semua hubunganmu dengannya. Ia akan diam dan bicara seolah dia memang benar-benar ingin berpisah denganmu…

Bagaimana?

Hahaha, aku yakin aku telah mengubah cara pandang kalian tentang siapa Kim Kibum sebenarnya, ya kan?

Aku tidak berbohong. Catatan diatas kutulis sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan saat bersamanya. Tapi sungguh,

sekalipun aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki Kibum sebagai kekasihku.

Betapapun Kibum menyakitiku, betapapun ia mencoba untung membuatku tuli setiap ia mengomel, aku sama sekali tak pernah terpikir untuk melepaskannya kepada kalian *smirk*.

Mungkin juga, semua ini berkat kalian yang senantiasa berteriak dan mencecarku dengan keras. Berkat sikap kalian yang seperti itu, aku jadi bisa bertahan menghadapi sikap Kibum yang sangat jarang bisa ditolerir.

Aaah, haruskah aku berterimakasih kepada kalian?

Hahaha, sepertinya iya *90degree bow*

Nah, sekarang, lebih baik kalian kubur dalam-dalam angan-angan kalian tentang 'memiliki seorang Kim Kibum sebagai kekasih'. Aku yakin hidup kalian akan lebih baik apabila tidak berhubungan dengan seorang pengomel tingkat expert seperti dia.

Sekali lagi, aku menulis surat ini pada kalian bukan untuk menjelek-jelekkan nama Kibum dan membuat kalian membencinya setengah mati. aku hanya ingin kalian sadar, dari sekian banyak orang yang kurang beruntung, ternyata akulah yang paling pantas menjadi budak omel mahluk satu itu.

Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian, dan sudah memperingatkan kalian.

ingat itu ^^

With love and chicken,

Lee Jinki

Catatan kaki:

1. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, dia pasti mengomel saat kau melupakan kotak bekalmu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau akan segera menemukan kotak bekalmu di tas, sekalipun kau ingat bahwa kau telah meninggalkannya dirumah. Dia akan selalu menyiapkan bekal double, dan memastikan bahwa kau makan makanan sehat dan bergizi, setiap hari.

2. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, dia akan meninggalkanmu saat kau mencoba untuk memeluk atau menggenggam tangannya. Tapi jangan menyerah, ikuti kemana ia pergi dan kau akan menemukannya di toilet, sedang mencuci muka, mencoba sekeras mungkin menghilangkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

3. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, dia akan menceramahimu tiap malam sampai kau tidak bisa tidur. Tapi tenang saja, tunggu sampai ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa hari sudah larut malam. Karena ia akan segera menyeretmu ke kasur dan memelukmu sampai kau terlelap.

4. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, ia takkan pernah sudi meminjamkan sarung tangannya dan mengomel sampai kau tertidur. Tapi cobalah bangun dari tidurmu, dan kau akan merasakan bahwa tubuhmu sudah terbungkus dengan berlembar-lembar selimut hangat yang diambilnya diam-diam saat kau terlelap.

5. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, dia akan berceramah tentang cara menghemat uang saat kau memintanya membelikanmu sesuatu, dan segera mengantarmu pulang agar kau tidak merengek lagi. Tapi cobalah bangun pagi-pagi dan lihat apa yang sudah ada didepan pintu rumahmu…semua barang yang kau inginkan pasti sudah terbungkus rapi disana :)

6. Ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, ia akan mengomel tentang hadiah-hadiah yang kau beli untuknya. Tentang betapa buruk warna dan bentuknya, dan tentang seleramu yang jelek sampai-sampai kau merasa harus buru-buru pulang dari rumahnya untuk mencegah agar telingamu tidak tuli mendengar omelannya. Tapi kalau kau mempunyai penglihatan yang cukup jeli seperti yang kumiliki, kau akan segera menyadari, bahwa ia mengenakan apapun yang kau berikan padanya setiap hari. Dan betapa ia menjaganya tetap utuh, sampai hari ini.

7. Dan ketika seorang Kim Kibum adalah kekasihmu, dia akan mencecarmu tentang bagaimana ia tidak pernah membutuhkanmu—bahkan saat kau memintanya untuk putus. Dia akan mengeluh tentang bagaimana kau selalu merepotkannya, membuatnya berada dalam kesulitan setiap hari, dll. Tapi untuk kali ini, kusarankan untuk berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Tutup matamu dan hitung sampai sepuluh…

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Empat…

Lima…

Enam…

Tujuh…

Delapan…

Sembilan…

Sepu—

Voila! Apa kau merasakan seseorang memelukmu dari belakang?

Apa kau juga merasakan isakan hebat dan wajah yang basah dipunggungmu?

Kalau iya, kusarankan untuk menyiapkan sumbat telinga, karena dalam hitungan ketiga, sebuah teriakkan super kencang akan terdengar…

Okay… satu…dua—

'AKU BERCANDA, BODOH! KUMOHON…JANGAN PERGI!'

:')

FIN.

Failed failed failed *grumble*

Ngaku deh, ini fic gagal banget kan? Huuuh, dasar aku emang amatirrr~ *self-slapped*

Terinspirasi dari postingan…aduh, aku lupa namanya! Pokoknya aku dapet inspirasi dari postingan tumblrnya 'si dia' yang judulnya 'When SHINee Is Your Boyfriend' (kalo gak salah judulnya gitu).

Aku pengen bikin yang lebih spesifik aja, lagipula, ini sama sekali gak sama kok dengan postingan dia, hanya terinspirasi~ (tidakkk aku tidak ngopas! Don't sue me^^v~)

Pokoknya thaaaanks a lot buat si dia—yang aku lupa namanya—karena telah menginspirasi aku untuk buat fanfic ini *bows-hugs-kisses*

Your comments mean loves and vitamins for me, guys! So please, leave some here~

Cre : bunnies-09 Livejournal

fanyotaem Livejournal

Copy Paste By : Queensterkim

Love you~


End file.
